


An Ultimatum

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Confusion, M/M, ultimatum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: jack has had enough!





	1. The beginning.....

`Jack really needed to talk to Mac. He'd been kicking an idea around for awhile now, and he was at the point where he needed Jack's input. The two of them had been together for a while now, and Jack thought it would be nice if they moved in together. That way, Mac could stay the night and not have to keep shuttling back and forth to the apartment Mac shared with Wilt. Jack planned to ask Mac that night over dinner, hoping things would go well.

Meanwhile, Mac was doing his best to get things done because he was excited about spending a day or two with Jack. He always looked forward to these times, because being in Jack's arms was like being in heaven. Not to mention the fact being around Jack got him hot like nothing else could. Mac tried to hurry so he could get to Jack's as soon as possible. While Mac was running errands and taking care of things, Jack was busy making preparations of his own. He'd gone out and bought scented candles and flavored lubes. He bought silk sheets for the bed, a nice bottle of wine, and a few other things to make the night special.

Mac called Jack mid-afternoon just to check in.......

“Hey!”

“Hey, you!”

“How are you?”

“I'm fine except for the 'missing you' part.....”

“I know how you feel..... I've been missing you, too....”

“I can't wait for tonight.....”

“Me, neither...... I've been thinking about it all day..... what time should I be there?”

“As soon as you can get here!”

“I should be there around six-ish.....”

“Why so late?”

“Mostly because I've still got things to do, and I'd at least like to take a shower.....”

“Okay......”

Mac could tell by Jack's voice that he was disappointed, but there wasn't much he could do about it. He hoped he could get everything done so he could salvage his date with Jack. Jack didn't say a word as Mac ended the call. He sighed , and sat down on the sofa. It never failed. It seemed like every time he and Mac tried to plan something special, something always got in the way. 

Shortly after six, Jack started watching the clock. He'd gotten the steaks on the grill, put the potatoes in the oven to bake, and tossed a salad. He opened the the wine so it could breathe, and checked on everything else. Eveything seemed perfect. Six o'clock turned into seven o'clock, and then it was 7:30. Jack hadn't heard a word from Mac, so he threw the food in the trash, re-corked the wine and put it in the fridge. He was about to go to his bedroom when his cell chirped......

“Hello?”

“Hey, babe..... I'm sorry I'm running late. I got tied up with the Director, and I'm just now leaving the Foundation. I'll be there in 20 minutes.....”

“Don't bother...... I've already thrown the food out, put the wine away, and I'm getting ready for bed.....”

“Babe, I'm sor--”

Jack ended the call and turned his cell off. As he lay on the bed fighting the hurt threatening to consume him, Jack thought about what he had wanted to ask Mac, wondering if it was such a good idea after all. Meanwhile, Mac was beating himself up for missing his date with Jack. He knew Jack would be a bit upset, but he wasn't prepared for Jack's cold abruptness. Usually, Jack was a good sport about things like this, but something told Mac that Jack had really looking forward to tonight because of something special or important. Mac tried to call Jack again, but Jack's voice mail came on, which was never a good sign.

The next morning dawned rainy and cool. Jack thought about going for a run, but decided against it because he was still feeling bad about the night before. He went into the kitchen to clean up and to make coffee, which he desperately needed at this point. He was in the midst of doing so when the doorbell rang. Jack groaned as he got up to see who was there that early in the morning. He was neither surprised nor thrilled to see Mac standing there with a big smile in his face. Jack was tempted to shut the door in his face, but decided to let him in.....

“Hey, babe.....”

Jack stopped him cold with a look. Mac knew then that making up with Jack was goint to be harder than he thought. Jack asked if he wanted a cup of coffee, and Mac replied that he would. Jack poured two cup and set them on the table. The two men sat in silence for a few moments when Mac said;”Jack, about last night.....”

“What about last night, Mac?”

“I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about the whole thing. I didn't realize until after I talked to you the last time that last night seemed very important to you. I'm so sorry I didn' realize until it was too late......”

“Typical!”

“What do you mean?”

“If it's something you want, everybody is expected to jump through their ass to get it done. It's always been that way, and it's not likely to change anytime soon.....”

“That's not fair and you know it, Jack!”

“Maybe not, but it's how I feel right now.....”

“Jack, I don't understand.....”

“It's pretty simple, Mac..... I have to beg and plead with to get some time alone with you, and that time is precious to me. Mac, I had something important to ask you last night, and after all this, I don't think it's such a good idea anymore.....”

Mac felt a chill run down his spine. Was Jack through with him? Had he fucked up that badly? He had to know.....

“What isn't such a good idea anymore, Jack?”

“I was going to ask you to move in with me......”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah..... but I know now it wouldn't work.....”

“Why wouldn't it work, Jack?”

“Because you're always busy, and you never seem to slow down. Don't throw the work thing at me because I work for the same Foundation.......”

“Jack, I know I'm always on the go, but the time we spend together means more to me than you know.....”

“You sure have a funny way of showing it! Look, Mac, I think you should go now......”

“For good, or what?”

“I'll get back to you on that......”

Mac stood and made his way to the door. He couldn't believe this was happening. The man he loved was asking him to leave, and hadn't said when he could return. He just couldn't comprehend it. After Mac left, Jack sat at the kitchen table, his head spinning. He felt he should have been more understanding, but even so, Mac knew that last night was important. Jack wondered what he was going to do now.......

 

Later that day, Mac was in Director Thornton's office for another meeting when he asked her if what she was talking about could wait. When asked why Mac had interrupted, he simply stated that he had a problem in his personal life that needed his attention more that she did right then. As he was walking out of her office, he told her that he was taking a couple of weeks personal time and would be in touch when he was ready to come back. Patricia was so stunned, she could say a word. Mac got in his car and headed over to Jack's place. He knew he was taking a chance, but Jack was so worth it.

When he arrived, he knocked on the door and waited. When Jack didn't answer, Mac took out his knife and jimmied the lock on the door. He found Jack asleep on the sofa and gently shook Jack's shoulder to wake him. When Jack awoke, he smiled when he saw Mac, and then turnned stony-faced when he realized who it was......

“Jack, babe, I really need to talk to you......”

“So talk.....”

“I've been thinking about this situation, and I've come to realize that a lot of this is my fault because I'm always busy, or on the go, and I never seem to have very much time for us.....”

“I know you didn't know this, but I wanted you here all the time instead of going back and forth from here to Bozer's place all the time.....”

“Oh, Jack..... I had no idea.....”

“It doesn't matter because I've come to realize that it would be the same thing either way.....”

“We could make it work, Jack..... I know we could......I've taken some time off from the Foundation so that we could work on us.....”

“Save your breath, Mac..... I've heard all these promises before, remember? You take some time off, you and I get things back on track between us, and then things go right back to the way they were before. I've heard this song more times than I care to remember.....”

“Jack, you're not being fair!”

“Fair? You want to talk about fair? What about all the times I've sat by the phone, hoping you would call, or sat by the window, hoping to see you drive up, only to get a phone call saying; “Sorry, babe, I'm gonna have to change our plans, something's come up..... I'm tired of being your whore, Mac.......”

“But you aren't my whore.....”

“That's not the way it feels at times. Sometimes I feel like all I am to you is a convenient receptacle. Well, no more! You either either commit to more time to us, or don't come around at all. We will maintain a civil working relationsip, but that's all. The choice is yours.....”

Mac sat there, shocked into silence. He had no idea that his behavior had caused Jack to feel that way. Boy, he'd really fucked this time. Jack had never, ever given him an ultimatum before, and now there it was. Mac got up, got his jacket, and left. He didn't know what else to do. He drove around for a while trying to work this out in his head, but he couldn't seem to concentrate. He went back the apartmemt he share with Bozer, went to his bedroom, and closed the door. He fell across the bed and really started thinking about the things Jack had said.

Meanwhile, Jack was busy cleaing the apartment and doing laundry. These mindless tasks were more to keep his mind from going back to the conversation he'd had with Mac earlier, than for any other reason. At first, he thought he ws abeing a bit too harsh with Mac. But he dismissed that thought completely. It was about time that Mac realized that there were ways to make time for Jack and take care of Foundation, too. Jack just had to figure out what those ways were and tell Mac.

Mac came to the conclusion that he wanted to stay with Jack, now he just had to find a way to fine-tune the balancing act. He thought that because it would indeed be a balancing-act. He would have to give up time to take care of Foundation business, yet keep Jack happy at the same time. The answer was there, he just couldn't seem to figure out what it was. If only he could figure this out.......

 

END, Chapter One


	2. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack decides to end things with Mac.

Mac passed a bad night. He didn't get much sleep because his future with Jack hung in the balance. He wished more than anything that he was in Jack's arms at that moment, not having to worry about anything except loving his man. He couldn't help but wonder what Jack was doing right then.....

Jack was working on his third beer while he sat in his recliner, calling himself watching a ball game. He had no idea what the score was, or who was playing. All he could think about was Mac and everything that had been said between them earlier. He knew deep-down that Mac though this thing would pass, but he was so wrong. Jack had reached this point because when he 'd mentioned things like this before, Mac would put a patch on it, and go on with business as usual. The problem was that the patches didn't stick any more.

 

The following morning found both men down and lonely. Mac, because he couldn't figure out what to do, and Jack, because he had decided what to do. He decided to go ahead and tell Mac that they would be better off as co-workers. He didn't want it to end, but he knew that it had to, if for no other reason so that he and Mac could do their jobs in the field. He knew his decision would hurt Mac, but when he thought of all the times Mac hurt him, it balanced out. Jack decided to go to the Foundation to talk to Mac because that's where he'd most likely be.

When Jack arrived, it was just his luck to bump into Mac coming out of the elevator. Mac looked surprised, but when Jack told him that they needed to talk, his face looked sad. They headed to Mac's office, and Mac shut the door......

“Jack, I want you to know that I've been wracking my breain trying to come up with a solution to our problem......”

“Mac, it's not a problem anymore.....”

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean is that I'm calling it quits..... there's no use pretending we can save this. You put patches on it to keep us together, but the patches don't stick anymore......”

Mac sat there, stunned. He couldn't believe that his love was telling him that it was over. He didn't want it to be true, but he knew it would come to this......

“So what happens now?”

“Well, we do our best to maintain a professional working relationship, but that's where it ends. When we aren't working together, everything else is off limits. If you want me replaced, I'll understand.....”

“I don't want you replaced, Jack..... I wish to God there was some way we could fix this, but I know deep-down there's not......”

Jack stood up and headed for the door, Mac cleared his throat and Jack looked over at him......

“Jack, I want you to know that I really did love you, even thought it never seemed that way.....”

“Mac, I know you loved me as much as you could in your own way......”

Jack opened the door and headed for the elevator. Mac sat at his desk crying for his loss, and for his inability to do anything about it...... he sat there thinking; “This isn't over , Jack..... I swear I'll find a way to get you back....I swear.....”

 

THE END


End file.
